


Bitter Empathy

by evphoria_xoxo



Category: South Park
Genre: 'I don't care' Kyle, Aged Up, Angst?, Animal Death, Blood, But He's Sad, Clingy Stan, M/M, Manipulation, Minor death, Positive Stan, sociopath?, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evphoria_xoxo/pseuds/evphoria_xoxo
Summary: After a certain event, a certain redhead started to be what was considered, a deep-thinker. At least he thought so. He just didn't feel empathetic as others seemed to show. Yet, there was someone who seemed the opposite. It was someone he swore he'd protect. Despite not knowing what he was feeling, it definitely was addicting.
Relationships: Craig tucker/tweek tweak(mentioned), Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, South Park - Style
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. How it started

In that very moment, things were not a big deal. 

It felt surreal, really. The cries of his brother looking at the red-tinted substance on the stick the older male held. Almost barely leaking onto the grass below them. That wasn't what was weird though. It was the fact he barely touched it, as least he thought so. He didn't even pierce the squirrel that hard, did he?

Ike had screamed for their parents, Kyle dropping the stick as he heard her footsteps.

"What what what?! Kyle! What happened?" The red-headed mother spoke, panic filling her voice. Not of her son, no. More of if there was a good reason or not. Of course, he had figured this. It didn't matter that much, it was a mere emotion he figured could be felt at anytime.

"I-I don't know!" He stuttered, his eyes widening with panic as Sheila carried Ike and tried to comfort him. "I just - I was curious if it was alive still and didn't know the stick was sharp!" Of course, he was very aware of this. It was just another lie. Of course, he knew it'd be absurd to tell her how he didn't care for the creature. How he was just curious how people reacted. It didn't mean he had a temptation to kill at all, which was just - no. But rather, he let his curiosity strike. It would've died sooner or later anyway.

"..Alright bubs, but please, don't do that again. We should find something to do with it-"

"I.. got it. You can bring Ike inside." 

Hesitant at first, his mother nodded and went inside. Usually she would've stayed stubborn about the situation, but she had been cooking lunch and didn't want the food to burn.

The redhead picked up the stick, then the bloody squirrel in his other hand. Going to the side of the house as he used the stick to pick at the soil. Of course he knew it'd take awhile, but in the end, he didn't feel remorse to the mammal.

He heard a couple kids yelling and playing together behind him, of course not close. Dropping the body in the hole, which he managed to make after awhile of digging into it with the stick, he listened to the sounds of the kids, using the item to cover up the body with the soil that had previously been there.

It was a strange place, really. Him and his family had just moved there about a night ago. It sucked to have to pack from California, but it didn't matter. If he just tried to prevent making any friends, then he'd be okay.

His thoughts were interrupted when he looked at the blood on his hands. Gross. How are murderers even able to clean it off? It's gross to have such a substance stain all over. Luckily, they were only on his hands.

Deciding to leave the stick by the previously dug grave, he went inside and upstairs. Going into the restroom and turning the knob to the sink, letting the water rinse off the gross blood that rested upon his fingertips to his palm. It wasn't that much, luckily. 

Hearing the sniffles of his brother, he let out a sigh. Knowing if he didn't do anything now, his brother could tell someone or something. Or even fear him. That'd be a huge pain.

Drying his hands with a towel that rested to the side, he walked to his brother's room and saw him on the computer. Resting his cheek against his palm and his elbow supporting it by resting on the desk, his eyes puffy. Watching Pewdiepie, but yet it seemed the younger male couldn't focus.

Slightly knocking on the door, he saw his brother flinch before looking at the redhead. 

"Hey Ike.." His voice came out, having a show of guilt. Of course, that was on purpose. It would just make easily cause any sort of big memories, maybe.

"Hey Kyle.." Ike spoke, seeming a bit restless.

"About earlier.." He paused, as if trying to explain himself, "I didn't know it was going to happen, so, I hope you feel okay.."

There was a pause before the smaller male smiled, getting up from his seat and going up to the redhead. Wrapping his arms around him, "It's okay, we didn't know it was gonna happen. I mean, sure it's freaky as fuck, but I know you aren't like that, only when you're pissed off." He joked.

Kyle forced a laugh out and snickered, ruffling his brother's hair, "Oh, shut up-"

It was almost too easy, really. Though, he knew he was only lucky his brother was so forgiving when it came to serious stuff. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the doorbell downstairs, causing Ike to let go. They went out the room and downstairs as they heard the front door open, their mother talking, then suddenly a woman's voice in response. 

"Mom?" Ike spoke before Kyle, them both at the bottom of the stairs as they looked at the unfamiliar face. Or rather, faces. 

"Oh! Good timing! Kyle, Ike, this is Sharon, she is the one I had been talking to for awhile-"

They looked at the woman, then saw a male beside her. He looked around their age. His hair was a raven sort of color as he had blue eyes, something that gave the redhead a weird feeling, but that didn't matter. Other than that, he could tell he was definitely around 15, maybe more. He himself was 15, so he just assumed the male was some sort of norm kid.

"And that's her son, Stan Marsh."

The male seemed to look at Kyle first, staring at him for a moment before looking at Ike. He smiled shyly and waved, "Uh, Hello.."

The Broflovski boys waved back and Sheila spoke up, "Kyle, why don't you show him around your room. Sharon was kind enough to decide to show me around South Park. If you need anything, your father will come back in a couple minutes."

Great, so much for trying to not make friends. He just hoped it'd be quick, the male, or 'Stan,' seemed curious enough as it is. 

Time to hope he wasn't curious enough to stay.


	2. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super short! Just wanted to give a small taste of conversation for them. <3

It was just the usual greeting, Stan introducing himself as Kyle brought him to his room.

He decided to remember the stuff for the sake of it, not wanting to just forget then suddenly get a quiz later. 

As Kyle sat on his bed Stan sat next to him, with space of course. Ike had said he had plans online, going to his own room. This caused the redhead to roll his eyes, but, it was whatever. It shouldn't be too hard. 

Glancing back at the ravenette, who seemed to be looking at him the whole time as if he had two heads, the jew raised a brow at this. Wondering if there was something on his face. Of course, his internal questions were answered when the male realized what he was doing and looked away.

"Sorry- I'm not very good with conversations-"

Of course, he could care less. "Well," Kyle had a smile, "It's fine, I don't mind."

This seemed to comfort the other male a bit, as some of his awkwardness had seemed to also go away. "Mhm! It's just- I hadn't planned to come along and see another person my age." Pausing, the male got awkward again and panicked a little, "I mean!- Not that there aren't other kids my age - I just - didn't expect to see one?" He seemed to be blushing, seemingly from embarrassment.

It confused Kyle a bit, giving him that weird feeling from before. Once again, he brushed it off and kept a smile, "Well, that's okay. Did your mother not say anything?"

"Uh, well, she probably did." Stan admitted reluctantly, his lips curved into a half-smile. Embarrassed still. What a pity. "But I was arguing with my sister." His smile faded just for a moment before it coming back forced.

"Do you not have the best relationship with her?" Kyle asked, not caring if it was a bold question. It was just a question, at least he thought so until he saw the male flinch only slightly from not having expected it. 

"...No-" The male was about to go off on a rant before Kyle spoke.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine. We can have a different conversation topic."

"That'd... be nice." Stan's smile grew, seeming to be more comfortable.

"Great. Any relationships?" Kyle said as he laid back on his bed. Keeping his gaze on the guest that was in his room at the moment. 

"Pft," Stan seemed to be caught off guard again, "You're really direct."

"Is it bad?"

"No, not at all. Just not used to it." The other spoke, "But, haha, no, no relationships anymore."

"Anymore?"

"Anymore. Had a girlfriend named Wendy but, she wanted to focus on studies and such. I don't blame her, she's.. really smart."

Kyle had raised a brow to his words, wondering what he meant by that. Shouldn't he be over her by now? Maybe not. He didn't really understand the other boy, relationships can be a drag sometimes. People were animals, they were basically made to mate someone and then fall out of love. At least that was what he was told. Then again, he didn't know.

"How smart?"

"Super."

"How super?"

"Pft, dude," Stan rolled his eyes with a smile, seeming to find it humorous. "How about I ask about you this time?"

"Okay, throw it at me." Kyle spoke, sitting up a bit and using his hands to support himself.

"Favorite color?"

"Don't have one. You?"

"Red or blue." Stan felt his own hat, which was the same colors as he described. Red and blue.

The redhead let a small chuckle escape his lips, seeing that it made the other smile more. 

"So, what about.. relationships for you?" Stan asked, seeming to get awkward once again.

"Never really thought about having one, they sound difficult and like a pain to deal with." Kyle decided to be fully honest with the other, nothing could hurt if he wasn't anyway.

"What? I mean, they can, sure but.. they can be really nice!"

"How?"

"I mean, the affection just feels amazing, you can cuddle and kiss a lot, vent to each other, other things! I mean, that moment when your heart races and you think about you and your girlfriend's future is the best part!"

"What about a boy?" He bluntly asked. It didn't really bother him that he said girlfriend, but it did feel a little biased.

"O-Or boyfriend. Not to invalidate here-"

"But-"

"or enby partner! Or any gender for that matter-" Stan panicked a little.

"Dude, it's fine. Either way, you have your point I guess. Still don't get the future part."

The other male tilted his head, "Have you never thought of a crush in your future? Like, getting married, having kids, getting a house-"

"Not really, I mostly focus on now and what I need to do. School, college, job, game over."

"Come on man," Stan huffed, but not really angered by Kyle's opinion, just curious and maybe.. challenged? "It's a nice feeling, trust me."

"I guess. It's not a necessity though."

"But it's great! I have another friend who would think so-" He paused to think for a moment, "Actually, he's more of a perv so his view may be different."

Kyle was gonna say something before he heard a woman's voice, Kyle's mom.

"Kyle! Stan! We're back!"

The two looked at each other, getting off the bed.

"Let's go see whether they bring us hell or heaven." Stan joked, Kyle rolled his eyes with a small smile. 

Maybe he wasn't so bad.


End file.
